cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Destroy Hassan's Temple
*General Hassan |forces1 = *Light infantry *Rocket infantry *Attack buggies *Tick tanks |forces2 = *Light infantry *Rocket infantry *Attack buggies *Tick tanks *Attack cycles *Laser turrets |casual1 = *Unknown |casual2 = *Heavy *Hassan's Pyramid Temple *Hassan captured }} Destroy Hassan's Temple is the third mission in the Nod campaign of Tiberian Sun and the First Nod Reunification War the prologue to the Second Tiberium War. CABAL Briefing﻿ The Infidel, Hassan, has been tracked to this region of Cairo. Build a base and eliminate this would-be pharaoh, the pretender to Kane's throne. *Objective One: Cross the bridge and destroy the enemies on the far side. *Objective Two: Deploy your MCV and begin building a base. *Objective Three: Locate and destroy Hassan's Temple. Background With his elite guards wiped out and control over the Nod News Network lost General Hassan's position was collapsing around him and his domains quickly fell into chaos. Anton Slavik now prepared for the final assault on Hassan's central base of operations, the Temple of Nod near Cairo. It had been built to resemble a pyramid in imitation of the pyramids of ancient Egypt. However there were still many in the Brotherhood of Nod that remained loyal to him and these had gathered to defend his home against the advancing rebels. General Hassan would not be captured without a fight. Battle A small force of rebel attack buggies and light infantry arrived from the southeast and fought there across a bridge across the river running through the area. Upon arriving at the other side an MCV was dispatched to establish a base and at the same time the initial Nod force may have been joined by some reinforcements loyal to a certain general that they may have freed which would had arrived by means of Subterranean APCs. Having established a base they were able to replenish their forces with fresh reinforcements but they still faced fierce opposition from the two loyalist bases in the area, one to their south and the other to their north. It was the northern base that contained Hassan's Temple. Anton Slavik's forces were eventually able to overrun the defenses of the northern base and destroy the Temple of Nod despite fierce loyalist resistance. In a bid to escape the collapsing Temple General Hassan attempted to flee the area in his Harpy. But Anton Slavik had cleverly preempted his move, placing some squads of Rocket infantry in Subterranean APCs in the vicinity. Emerging from the earth they shot down the Harpy and forced General Hassan to eject as his Harpy was shot down. The intact and alive General Hassan was soon captured by the rebels and bundled off for execution. Aftermath The jubilant rebels gathered to watch General Hassan's execution personally at the hands of Anton Slavik. With a knife Anton Slavik cut the throat of General Hassan, declaring him a "sickness that has now been cut out" and left him to die on the floor. Yet this event was overshadowed forever by another even more significant event, Kane had chosen the very moment to reappear in front of everyone and support Anton Slavik. By using some kind of software manipulation to hide his burns, he now appeared before everyone once again as he had in the First Tiberium War. With Hassan death and Kane's reappearance the loyalist cause completely collapsed, the First Nod Reunification War was over and the rebels led by Anton Slavik had united Nod under their command and that of a Kane seemingly returned from the dead. Kane called for them to destroy the GDI and all over the world they obeyed as one, suddenly emerging from their hiding places to threw themselves against GDI forces across the world. The GDI were initially overwhelmed, their forces were scattered and unable to easily deal with so many Nod supporters on so many fronts in so many places all over the world. The Second Tiberium War had now begun. Trivia *Mission title for the savegame is misspelled as '''Detroy Hassan's Temple', ''missing a 's' in the word 'destroy'. Gallery Nod 4(3).jpg|Hassan's Pyramid under attack by rebel forces. Videos File:Command_%26_Conquer_Tiberian_Sun_--_Nod_3|Briefing File:C%26C_Tiberian_Sun_-_Nod_Logo_Win|Mission accomplished cinematic Category:Tiberian Sun Nod Missions